


Something To Remember Me By

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep, so Crowley helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember Me By

You laid in bed, you couldn't fall asleep for the life of you. You tried everything you could think of, still couldn't sleep. You shut your eyes to try to sleep, but were instantly alert when you heard someone outside of your door. You stood up and grabbed your dagger you had bought for the hell of it. The door flew open. There stood Crowley, and he looked pissed. You instantly became worried, sure he was the King of Hell. 

"Are you okay?" You asked. He shut the door. 

"I had a rough day and you can't fall asleep. So get on the bed and put your ass up." He demanded. You quickly walked over to the bed and did what he said. 

"Bra off too." He added. You took your bra off. He rubbed his fabric clad hardening member on your pussy to get you wet, it worked. He unzipped his pants and removed his cock, which was glistening with pre-cum. You moaned softly, you loved Crowley...and his cock. He opened the cap of a bottle of lube, he had no intention of fucking your pussy. He lubed his fingers and slowly entered one finger into your asshole. You groaned softly as he put another.

"Nice and ready for me, aren't you pet?" He asked. 

"Yes daddy." You whispered as he took his fingers out. He lubed your asshole and rolled on a condom. He stuck his gorgeous cock into your ass. You groaned as he did. With his unlubed hand, he trailed his fingers down to your pussy.

"You're already wet." He purred. You gasped softly as he entered two fingers into your pussy. He simultaneously fucked your asshole and fingered you.

"Daddy. I need to cum!" You gasped. He smirked.

"Then cum, kitten." He said. You felt white hot pleasure as you came. Crowley pulled his dick out and brought his lips to your pussy. He lapped up your cum as you came down from your orgasm. 

Crowley stood up and put his boxers and pants on. He zipped his pants and you whimpered. You were now on the verge of passing out and you wanted Crowley to stay. 

"Can't stay pet, have a kingdom to run." He walked towards you. You kissed him softly and he kissed back. He trailed his lips to your neck and proceeded to give you a hickey.

"Something to remember me by, til next time." He stated as he walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was dedicated to: ruledbycrowley on tumblr!


End file.
